


A way through the forest

by LilLadyKD



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood, Dark Link - Freeform, F/M, Hurt, Rape, chocking, link but not link, link/oc - Freeform, may be a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLadyKD/pseuds/LilLadyKD
Summary: Link can't fix his way through the lost woods so he enlists the help of a young woman, but the blood moon does strange to the citizens of hyrule. Link never remembers those nights but he will remember this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have wrote in years I had this idea of the blood moon doing strange things to everyone in hyrule and couldn't get it out of my head and this is what came from it. Also this is completely unedited. I'm a nursing student so I wrote this in between classes. I know it's rough I will try and find time to edit it, also I have an idea for a couple more chapters nothing major but I would like to know if anyone would be interested in actually reading them. If so comment and I'll try and get them out over the next couple days.! Enjoy!

Frustration was written all over his face as he emerged for the 40th time from the lost woods

"how do I get through those damned woods?!?!" The young blond man screamed to the air around him I'll come back it's nearly dark and I need sleep who knows maybe someone at the stable knows how to get through them. He looked up

"tomorrow night" he spoke out loud after seeing the moon rise. He quickly mounted his steed and made his way to the local stable dismounting and preparing his steed for rest. He walked into the open aired place to see several people gathered around a young woman her red hair flowing down her back while her bright green eyes sparkled in the dim light. Link raised an eyebrow "damn she's hot" he thought before speaking to the stable hand

"I need a bed for the night "

"yes sir mr. link that will be 20 rupees" he quickly fished out the money for the man.

" do you by some change know of a guide or someone who knows their way around the lost woods?"

"Actually your in luck you see the woman everyone is gathered around" link gave a slight nod

"she is the vender for the koroks she brings out their goods and sells them buying what they need and takes them back. He name is Kate"

"thanks" he quickly settled on his bed which was next to young woman

"gentlemen unless you plan to purchase my wears then please move along because I have no interest in you if you're not planning to make a purchase."  
She finally spoke over the group of men

"bitch you owe me from the last time" I owe you nothing Reynolds and if you don't remove your hand from my person Ill remove it for you" he didn't move instead he pulled her by the hand away from the group out side and across the road out of sight of the stable a few moments later the young woman came back and settled back on her bed "gentlemen you may want to go gather what's left of your friend and leave because the next time I see any of you I won't let you leave a life and if he ever tries to put his hands on me again he'll find himself with no hands left to touch someone again." the men quickly gathered there things and left.

"i'm sorry you had to see that, my name is Kate by the way and I don't normally hurt people. Actually have quite a dislike of it."

"The names link. I hear you might be able to get me to the koroks"

  
"I can it just depends on what you're wanting them for."

"I spent the better part of two days trying to get to them I need to get to my sword"

"so you are the legendary hero." her green eyes looked him up and down "you're not quite what I was expecting I just need to know one thing what do they call the sword"

"it's the master sword, the sword that seals away the darkness."

" ok be ready in the morning it's a 3 day hike inwards and you can't take horses in the forest self we continuously push you out if you try."

  
The next morning Kate was ready by dawn both readying their steads. She mounted her solid red mare before laying forward against her neck. Link eyed her the whole time

"ember to the forest girl" she spoke softly while rubbing her mares ears she sat back up as her mare moved forward. Link quickly mounted his black stallion and clicked his tongue following Kate and ember. After what felt like hours they broke for a rest.

"I don't travel fast unless I have to. Tonight is the blood moon I have o be inside the forest by then." Kate looked link over

"so how does the blood moon effect you?"

"What do you mean?"

  
"Everyone is effected by the blood moon in different ways some are a little more energetic others loose what strength they have. Some loose their ambition and some black out entirely personally I loose most of my strength what I do have goes into making the shield I use at night to protect myself and you too tonight."

Link didn't answer her "you know you can talk to me."

He simply nodded. she sighed shaking her head. After finishing their meal the got back in the horses and again rode until they reached the entrance of the forest. Kate quickly dismounted and pulled an apple out of her bag. She walked to the front of Ember and gave her the apple.

"Go back to the stable Ember and be good ok" she said smiling at her mare while rubbing her between her eyes. Link gave his horse a apple and sent it back to the stable as well.

"Stick close one wrong turn and we start over." She looked back at link there are very few monsters in this forest but the ones that are here a voracious. She walked calmly talking turn after turn, she quietly pulled her bow from her back and notched an arrow before dropping to a knee and moving around the side of a tree. She pulled her string and loosed the arrow killing the moblin on impact. She stood and kept walking. This went on until just before sunset when taking a peek around a particularly large tree she came face to face with multiple moblin.

"Shit" she drew back on her bow and loosed a couple arrows quickly while backing up but not quickly enough one took a swing while link was dealing with the other one she jumped back to find herself back against the tree the moblin's spear coming down and slicing into her from shoulder to hip. She quickly grabbed the above branch and pulled herself up and away from the reach of the creature. She pulled her bow again and loosed 2 more arrows into the creature before it fell. Link landed from making his final blow and looked around for her

"hold on I'm up a tree." She slowly moved back down the branch and to the ground. We are not far from my normal camping spot she pulled out a piece of clothing and put pressure on the gaping wound. Her shirt was ripped completely open. After several moments she stumbled the wound dropping blood as they walked link wrapped his arm around her waist for support as the young woman stumbled next to him.

"Take a left here." She continued to stumble while link helped support her weight. She took a look to her left and headed into what appeared to be a tiny house. Just big enough to fit between a cluster of trees link quickly scooped her up once her legs no longer would support her and carried her into the small home

"I spend most of my time here I guess this is what I would call my home." She said while clinging to his neck.

"Sit me on the bed please" he did as she asked and she made quick work of pulling off her top revealing her entire torso to him her large breasts free of the bandages that held them in place before she pulled a cabinet door open revealing many potions she pulled one off the shelf and quickly drank it down. The large gaping wound started to close while she quickly wrapped her stomach wound and pulled on a new top. She chanted a few soft words and her eyes glowed blue for a moment before a feeling of safety eclipsed both her and link.

"We made it here a little faster then I was expecting but we won't make it to the next safe house before night fall so we are in for the night." Just as she said this the moon began to rise blood red it is entirety. I grow weak on the nights of the blood moon but I can hold the barrier throughout the whole night. Link gave a slight nod before pulling things from his bag and making a quick meal.

"I don't know how the blood moon effects me I honestly don't remember the blood moon nights." he finally admitted   
"It's alright you probably are one who grows very week on blood moon nights as well." He offered her a stick of meat and mushrooms

"thank you" she said while accepting the stick and quietly eating her portion. Time passed as she settled on the bed and fell asleep the wound and barrier clearly draining her of all her energy. Around midnight link began to grunt like he was fighting something stirring Kate from her sleep.

"Link are you alright?" She sat up on the bed only to be pushed back down.

"I'm just fucking fine. But your not" his eyes flowed bright red. His body weight loomed over her as his eyes flashed red to blue and back again several times before setting on a darken purple she pushed against him "get off me." She said firmly but clearly not very strong. Her travel companion didn't acknowledge she had said anything his hands began to roam her body

"link stop." She cried as his Calloused hands pushed her deeper into the bed and pulled at her shirt. She tried to fight but the moon and the barrier which she had to continue to hold or they both where dead drained her of her energy. Her small frame gave way as he ripped her shirt and the bandages from her tiny body. His eyes flashed blue for a moment

"I'm sorry I can't beat him" was all he got out before his eyes faded back to purple. His hands roamed her body gripping her breast tightly and leading forward over her he bit down on her neck she gasped and tears started streaming down her face as he pulled away blood covering his mouth. He licked his lips of the bright red liquid dropped down his mouth he smirked as he fondled her breasts he slowly worked his mouth back to her nipple and bit again not as hard as before but enough to make her cry out.

"Stop! Get off me" Kate cried as she tried to push him off her to no success. His hand gripped her jaw and forced her to kiss him. He pulled back looking her over his eyes went completely red as he ripped her pants from her legs. Leaving her in only her panties the thin layer of clothes her only protect against him. His strong hands wrapped around her wrists and pinned her down as his hand with the other one her made quick work of the last piece of clothing was ripped from her body.

"Please stop!" She cries again while trying to wiggle free of his hands. He pulled his pants down with one hand all the while still holding her down.

"Please no!!! She cried as link quickly found her very dry entrance. He spit to his hand and gave his length a few quick pulls before sitting himself at her entrance. For a brief second his eyes flashed blue again

"I can't stop him." A sob reached her ears only to be replaced by a harder laugh his eyes flashed right back to purple. His hips pushed forward impaling her on his shaft her fight left her as his hands found her hips gripping them and starting to pound her at a unforgiving pace blood seeped from her entrance as he body bleed from the unprepared entrance. After a moment one hand left her hips to find its way to her neck. His hand tightened slowly as his pounding continued. Kate's hands found their way to his scratching him desperately trying to get air into her abused body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the barrier dropped and she passed out. Several moments later link released himself into her before collapsing onto her body. Both lay their for the rest of the night the moon finally released them of its hold and link slowly awoke.

"Oh Hylia! it wasn't a nightmare." He looked the screen over he was still burried deep in her small body. He pulled out tears started falling down his face as he looked over carnage his dark side had left. He quickly checked Kate for a pulse

"thank Hylia she's still alive."


End file.
